


Protect

by golden_kimono



Series: DERACINE [2]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Future Reituki, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita gets far too protective sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hurt/comfort bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) on LJ, prompt: WILD CARD - minor illness or injury. A sidestory to introduce these two characters!

Ruki mumbled under his breath as he applied a healing concoction to Reita’s wounds. By now he was so used to Reita’s injuries that he always made sure to have some on hand, but it still bothered him that he got hurt at all. Reita was sweet, really, but far too protective: whenever he felt like Ruki was being threatened, he felt the need to interfere. Like Ruki couldn’t take care of himself.

“Honestly, look at yourself,” he scolded as he ran his fingers over Reita’s wounds, some of them old and faded, having turned into scars as they had been too deep for even Ruki’s magic to heal them. Ruki wasn’t too worried, to be honest: as a phoenix, Reita couldn’t technically die. Still, he preferred him to be in one piece. “I’m strong, I don’t need you to defend me.”

Reita lowered his head and shrugged, appearing slightly bashful. “It’s my nature. You’re my friend, so I help you.”

“Yes, and you also help Uruha, and Kai, and every fucker else,” Ruki said dryly. “What would you do if we ever turned on each other?” He chuckled when Reita looked up at him in a panic and he stroked his hair, as if to reassure him that wouldn’t happen. Well, not anytime soon, in any case; Ruki knew how to pick his battles. “Now lift your head and let me finish.”

Reita obeyed immediately and Ruki could feel the other’s sharp eyes on him as he worked to heal him to the best of his abilities. This time it had been a gnome, a cheeky little thing with a big mouth, who had let Ruki know exactly how he felt about male nymphs, calling him an abomination and a sin. Reita had found these descriptions to be offensive and had attacked before Ruki could tell the creature to fuck off, which had led to some very small injuries (gnomes were decidedly weak, but they had sharp teeth).

By now Ruki was used to the insults, though on occasion he felt the need to set an example when someone went too far. Reita, on the other hand, didn’t seem to understand that it could be so simple for him to shrug off people’s words.

Ruki hesitated when he reached a deeper wound too close to Reita’s carotid artery – he was skilled, yes, but magic gone wrong could easily murder him. Of course he’d simply be reborn, but it was a bothersome process and definitely not worth it after something as small as these injuries.

“I trust you,” Reita said, sounding so matter of fact that it was almost unnerving.

Ruki barely took note, however, having grown used to Reita spouting off random bits of kindness. He knew the other never saw it as a big deal: he wanted Ruki to know he trusted him to take care of him, so he let him know. Reita felt deeply, was immensely loyal, but in a sense he was also rather simple-minded. Or perhaps his ancient existence had made him wiser than them all, because there was something to be said for how easily he shared his emotions.

It used to make Ruki uncomfortable, because he had learned at an early age not to show too much vulnerability, his anger being the way he usually reacted (or overreacted, according to some). Soon it became clear to him that Reita didn’t expect the same treatment in return, which had been a great relief.

“What’s the strangest way you’ve ever died?” Ruki asked Reita as he finished up, luckily having managed not to hurt the phoenix even further. He had known Reita his entire life, and during that time Reita had never changed. He knew, however, that this had certainly happened before then, during the tens of thousands of years Reita had been around.

Reita shrugged as he sat back, nodding his head in thanks. “I regenerate whenever it’s time, but I have been killed a few times. Once, I tripped over a root, hit my head on a rock and died.” He grinned when Ruki gazed at him in disbelief. “I admit it wasn’t my most graceful moment. Usually I get killed in wars, which is much more heroic.”

Ruki wondered where the heroic part came into it, because he wouldn’t be surprised if Reita had tripped his way through those wars as well. Before he could ask when his next regeneration was due, an inexplicable shudder ran down his spine. Furrowing his eyebrows, he went to ask Reita if he had noticed anything, only to find him staring at something in the distance. Ruki didn’t need to ask him what he had seen, because he whispered a single word.

“Humans.”


End file.
